Twist and Turns are Part her Master Plan
by Reading half-Blood Bunny
Summary: Nope tried failed. Title will make sense in later chapters. Jelsa and other pairings. We will purposely make things confusing. That's just I am. You'll see trust me. No good at summaries so just read it.
1. Love for a Kidnapped Queen

Frozen Stories

(HI I'm Bunny or silver wolf with my co-author Kitty. We wanted to let you know we are not professionals and we don't like being chastised so no hating! I really want to finish this so more who read comment review the more we post. We sometimes love to make jokes and playing tricks so don't freak please. Fan-fiction the book of logic and continuity is thrown out the highest window right. You could have skipped this I wasted your precious time. hahahahahahahahahah. Not good at spelling hay.)

One year since events of frozen.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Love for a Kidnapped Queen,<p>

Queen Elsa and the whole village were ice skating again. Everything was fine and she had Anna back. Elsa was skating with the children of the Arendelle. She was accepted. Anna had found someone and wasn't rushing things. Snowflakes lightly fell on the town but not many.

Jack was flying over, bored because it was still summer. He looked down at a small village and saw snow falling on the town. He was confused he didn't make it snow there. He saw everyone smiling and skating on the ice. He slowed down to get a good look of what was going on. He came to a castle and saw a young woman skating with children. She wore a plain blue dress with snowflakes decorated in her platinum blonde hair. A snowman was skating to with a cloud over his head. He didn't do this.

"Queen Elsa can I talk to you for a second." A guard walked over to her, tripping and falling. She turned to them and smiled as she skated over helping the guard up. "Sorry Queen Elsa to bother you like this." She shook her head.

"Nothing to be sorry about anything; what do you need." He whispered something in her ear and she sighed then nodded.

"Wait Queen Elsa can we skate a little more?" The children cried grabbing her wrist.

"Hey see Princess Anna over there." She pointed to Anna talking to Kristoff. "She will go ice skating with you till I get back okay?"

They smiled at her then skated over to Anna and pulled Anna away from Kristoff. Anna looked over at Elsa and glared at her. Elsa left and the ice disappeared the kingdom left the courtyard.

"Queen Elsa you have paperwork to do." She nodded and went to her father's study. Anna ran in and grabbed her by the wrist.  
>"Why did you do that?" Elsa was able to turn to her sister and she let go. "I was talking to Kristoff." Elsa found it funny seeing Anna upset. Elsa kissed the top of her sister's head.<p>

"You should be talking to more people than just Kristoff." Anna blushed. "I have work to do." Anna almost left.

"Fine but I and Kristoff saw someone that we've never seen before just to let you know." She left causing some armour to fall into pieces. "I'll fix that later." Elsa thought about it as she sat down at the desk.

* * *

><p>Hours passed and she fell asleep on the desk. She looked around Anna snoring loudly.<p>

She shook her head and walked outside. She went to the edge of lake and she twirled a snowflake around her hand. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She thought it was on of the guards to escort her back.

"I'll be back soon." She didn't look behind her until she felt a cold wind in her hair. She jumped and was about to throw some snow until she slipped on the wet grass. She almost fell into the water. She felt something grab her and lift her up. She blinked and saw someone that had white hair like hers and a dark blue sweatshirt with brown pants that almost reached his ankles.

"You alright?" She started to blush. He stepped back a bit so they weren't so close.

"Yes, thank you..." He stood there confused. He looked behind him like she was talking to someone behind him.

"Jack Frost and you?" She shook her head.

"Queen Elsa thank you, Jack Frost."

* * *

><p>A month later everyone knows who Jack is and that surprises him. Elsa and Jack developed feeling for each other as time goes by. They got closer as friends.<p>

He teased Anna like an older brother to a younger sibling. Anna thought Elsa liked Jack but never said anything. Kristoff and Anna were always going on dates and Jack kept Elsa company. A knock on the door startled her until she saw Jack.  
>"You alright Elsa?" He looked worried as she looked paler than usual.<p>

"Just haven't been getting enough sleep that's it." She turned back to the stack off piles of papers and letters. She looked back when Jack put his hand on her shoulder. She got up and surprised Jack.

"I'm fine you don't have to worry so much." She kissed him on the cheek playfully.

"I might not have to yet I do." He pulled her closer so she couldn't get away from him. She looked into the dark blue eyes. She got lost in them.

"You don't have to and I'm fine." She blushed a bright red.

"Yeah; but that's what you always say that, Elsa." She looked at him he was blushing a bit. She stood up on her toes so they were both looking into each other's eyes. She put hands around his neck and lightly kissed him. He looked surprised and kissed her back.

"Jack I really like you." He smiled.

"I always knew that. I really like you too my queen." She smiled back at him and he let go of her. "I'm probably distracting you from your work." She shrugged.

"I can always do it later." He smiled and pulled her back in to his arms. He picked her up. "Hey, hey Jack put me down!" She yelled though she wanted him to stay.

"Not until you say you love me." He was joking with her like he always did.

"Jack put me down and no." He looked at her.

"You're really stubborn you know that." She rolled her eyes.

"And you're childish did you know that." She wrapped her arms and leaned her head near his ear. "I love you, Jack." He smiled and put her feet back on the floor. She still was close to him. He put his hand under her chin. He smiled as she looked surprised.

"I love you and I don't know how I could live without you." He kissed her deeply and she closed her eyes.

Winter came fast and Jack has to leave more and more. Elsa does her work while he's gone; one night a few days before spring.

Before he comes back, Elsa had a headache and decides to go outside by the lake. She left a note and went to the lake were they first took a deep breath thinking of Jack not noticing the man behind her. He hit her in the head. He picked her up and vanished to the forest. Jack came back 6 hours later to see her. She wasn't in her father's study like she usually was. He ran into Anna.

"Hey Jack what's up?" He looking from the hall to Anna.

"I'm looking for Elsa. Do you know were she is?" Anna thought about for a second.

"She went down to the lake; I think. A few hours ago, she said she need some time think about something but she didn't tell me what." Anna kept walking to her room.

Jack went down to the lake and saw ice. He then saw a some drops of blood on a rock a few feet away from the ice. He started to worry about her and search the kingdom for her. He came back and found a note on her desk.

"Hey Jack I've gone down to the lake for some air I'll be back in a few minutes. This would be completely useless if you didn't come back early. I have something to tell you later." She put the time she left.

"Where are you Elsa?" He left the room with the note on the desk.

Elsa woke up with her hands gloved with chains keeping them on. She saw dark figures around her and they startled her. She looked around and tried to yell but couldn't find her voice. Color returned to her and she didn't recognize where she was.

Her dress was torn at the bottom and had drops of blood on them. She struggled against the chains. She saw the tips of her hair was red and her head hurt too much to scream for help. She saw someone walk over to her and put his hand under her chin.

"Hello Elsa." Her eyes grew in fear as she recognized that voice.

"Where am I Hans?!" She wanted to scream.

"No where anyone can help you." She frowned and wanted to punch him like Anna did two years ago. She tried getting up but notice the chains around her ankles. "You can't use your powers, my young queen." He smiled and it sent a chill up her spine.

"Don't come any closer to me Hans!" She screamed but he already had his hand on her cheek. "What do you want?" She didn't want to sound like she was scared.

"I want you." She tried backing away but hit a wall. Hans close the gap between their lips. She was scared and for once no ice surround like it usually did. She wanted for Jack to come find her but he probably wasn't even back yet. Hans backed a bit away.

"You're sick Hans kidnapping me like this!" He smiled again and she was still up against the wall on her knees. He reached to unzip her dress...

* * *

><p>(<strong>You can do what ever your sick and twisted thoughts at this part but I am not a helsa fan so if you like them as a couple leave now before you start to cry and b**ch in the comments. We shall destroy Hans like every Jelsa fan wants. Now I might be persuaded to change our minds if you leave reviews also you have to leave good evidence to convince us.)<strong>

**I don't like cursing so any cursing in the authors note is something Kitty came up with. Please don't hate me :(**

**(With love from the Jelsa shipper authors. Yes two do you have a problem with that take it up with all the Jelsa fans! *Jelsa fans nods* now run helsa to the comments before you are completely blown away!") :)**

**With hearts loves and many books to read. We hope you enjoy our little chapter. This the longest chapter in this book.**


	2. The Search

Chapter two, the search:  
>Anna and Kristoff were eating when Jack couldn't find her. Jack walked to Anna and whispered something in her ear. Anna's eyes widened and tears started to stream down her face. She walked out of the room.<p>

"Jack what's wrong?" Kristoff watched Anna sob and leave the room.

"I couldn't find Elsa." Kristoff got up and walked over to Jack.

"I'm sorry Jack." He patted Jack on the back and ran after Anna.

"Where could she be? She's never done this before." Anna said; she was crying.

"I don't know but Jack did all he could to find her." Her crying got louder.

"I don't care! I want Elsa back what can we do. I don't want to sit around and wait for her to come back." Anna was now yelling at Kristoff.

"We'll find her it's just going to take a while." Kristoff calmed her down a bit.

"Who's going to tell everyone about Elsa?" He was silent.

"I wanted to keep you here when we leave to look for her." She slapped him in the face.

"No! You can't leave me here! She's my sister; I should go after her. I just... got her back and no one is going to take her away from me."

"They can be targeting royalty and I'm not going to lose you. You're safer here with the guards and you'll be able to calm down the people."

The next morning Anna woke up early to gather everyone. Everyone was confused to see Anna step out on the balcony instead of Elsa. Anna took a breath then walked out.

"Good people of Arendelle, I know you expected to see queen Elsa up here. She has disappeared and we need your help to find her. If you would like to help please step forward." All them step forward. Anna nodded as guards told them what to do.

"Anna I'll be looking in the forest to see if she got lost. It happened a few times to me before I met you." He kissed Anna good bye as she cried on the stairs.

"Jack will we be able to find her?" Anna was crying in fear. Jack tried to comfort her.

"I'm not going to rest until she's back." He tried cheering her up.

"Promise me you'll bring her back home." He nodded and left Anna there. Anna gets an idea to invite her cousin to come help. Jack searched everywhere for Elsa or a cry or just anything strange. He tried looking around Arendelle first just in case then went to the north mountain. He saw a black figure sitting on the north mountain. He flies down to the ground to what it was. Pitch stood there like he was waiting for him.

"Hello Jack it's been awhile hasn't it." Jack stood there surprised to see Pitch. "Why do you look so surprised to see me? I've been here for a while have you ever seen hundreds of people scared of something yet I don't know what they're afraid of."

"I don't have time to deal with you." He turned his back was about to take off.

"Why looking for your sweetheart?" Anger swelled up in him.

* * *

><p><strong>So if you were Anna and you found out Elsa is missing what would you do or say? Just curious. <strong>

**(All to you hungry games fans you should know what that line was from. Helsa I go no convincing evidence why Hans and Elsa should be a couple so maybe it will be just Jelsa :-p * H.G fans scream favourite couple*).**

**(*cough Jelsa cough cough*)**

**We love the support from all of you visitors sorry seven classes to manage and still doing extra is hard to find time to write. I'm getting better at the whole spelling thing so yay. I send frozen love to all of our amazing readers. We love your support. If anyone is also a camp half-blood fan I love even more I just finished the books I'm SO ready for the next. Next chapter first peace, love, Jobie love, and girl scout cookies.**


	3. Surprise hints search

Chapter three, found, explained, tips:

The kingdom have sent out search groups for Queen Elsa. Anna asked Princess Rapunzel to come and keep her company while they looked for Elsa. She ran into Anna's room and hugged and she was crying.

"I'm so sorry Anna. I know how it feels to be away from family." She was holding her arms in place. Anna gave up trying to get free. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't think you were that delicate Anna." Anna shook her head they sat on her bed.

"I miss her so much. It feels like when we were separated as kids." She leaned on her cousins shoulder.

"I know Anna it's alright you're not alone." They sat by each other talking things over.

"Why looking for your sweetheart?"Jack stood there as Pitch was behind him. Jack gripped his staff harder. Jack raised his staff to Pitch and growled.

"What do you know about her?"

"Absolutely nothing but I do know she's scared. She's afraid and knows absolutely nothing about where she is. She's afraid for someone." Jack growls to him. "Well nice seeing you bye."

Pitch disappeared and Jack flies off screaming Elsa's name. He sees bunny pointing down. He comes down were he saw bunny.

"Where you been mate?" In his usual self. Jack looked at bunny confused. "Okay come with me peacefully or we'll do it the hard way like the last time." He held a sack in his paws. Jack held his hands up in surrender.

"I'll be there in 5." Bunny hopped into a hole. Jack went to see what was the problem.

Jack walk into the meeting room at North's workshop and went to sit by the window. The meeting went as usual except tooth wasn't there.

"I believe pitch is back." North said with his thick Russian accent and everyone wanted to know how and why. "And I don't know how or why." North try to calm everyone but Jack who was quite calm.

"Pitch is definitely back." Jack was still looking out the window as everyone turned to him.

"And how would you know that, mate?" Bunny say. Jack turned to them with a serious face.

"I ran into him." Bunny and North look at him like he was crazy and Sandy made picture above his head that said 'what happened' and 'how did you run into him'.

"I was flying looking for some-" bunny interrupt.

"Looking for who." Jack wave his hand like 'it doesn't matter'

"Then I saw a dark figure in the middle of the woods. I went to see who it was and it was Pitch. I ask what he was doing and what he know about the person I'm looking for and he told me. Then he just disappeared."

"When was this?" North ask.

"Right before bunny showed up."

"Who are you looking for," Bunny ask looking at Jack. Jack look away from them.

"It doesn't matter."

"Jack we need to know who you're looking for?" North said to Jack putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Her name is Elsa. She the queen of Arendelle and -" Jack stop not knowing if he should tell them.

"And what, mate?" Bunny look at Jack with questioning eyes.

"And my girlfriend," Bunny look shock; Sandy look confused and North look happy for Jack.

"Wait you have a girlfriend?" Bunny said confused; Jack nod his head. Sandy then look happy as bunny faint ,out of shock.

"You better go find her," North said to Jack . Jack then jump out the window and head out to look for Elsa.

A month later Anna receives details that put hope back into her eyes. She runs into the living room were everyone was slept: Jack, Kristoff, Punzie (she stayed up late with Anna but Anna was to upset to sleep), and Olaf.

"Punzie wake up! Kristoff, Jack please wake up." Punzie woke up rubbing her eyes.

"What are you so happy about?" She jumped up in down in her nightgown. Kristoff woke up then sat up and Anna accidentally hit him in the nose as she spread her hands out.

"Oh Kristoff I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." She handed the letter to Punzie than tried waking Jack but gave up after a while.

"Anna this could mean anything." She turned to Punzie and sighed.

"It's the only lead we have in months and I'm going you're not stopping me this time." She left the room and grabbed a pitcher of water. She walked over to Jack. She tried pouring the water but it froze.

"Jack stop it! I don't like when you're messing with me." He got up.

"Oh sorry Anna it's just so fun." She folded her arms.

"Stop treating me like a little kid." He smiled.

"I'll stop when you stop acting like one."

She opened her mouth like she was going to say something. Kristoff walked over and cupped his hand over her mouth. Her muffled yells in protest made Jack laugh. Olaf woke with Elsa's flurry slowly fading with each day. (I'm being choked because of that line).

Jack tried keeping him cold so he wouldn't melt; he worried about what was happening to her. Rapunzel handed Jack the letter to Jack to read over. Kristoff let go of Anna and she went to open the window.

"Hurry up bring her home." Rapunzel got up and whispered something in Jack's ear. He nodded and flew off.

"What did you tell him?" Anna shut the window.

"I told where the tower was. We have to hurry so we can get there." She and Anna to get dressed and they all left just minutes.

Jack flew against the winds. He flew what he thought was hours which was weeks for others. He could see land and saw a horse waiting for him. He was confused when the horse got up and started to walk before he landed. Jack followed and ended up somewhere he didn't recognize.

He flew up and found someone with white blonde hair in a braid on her side. She was in one off the corners with her back towards Jack. He walked over to her. She shivered once he touched her. He notice the chains around her ankles and arms. She was talking in her sleep. Hair had blood on the ends and she shivered more and more.

"Get... away from... me..." She was starting to talk in her sleep. She started to cry but Jack wiped them away from her face. She opened her eyes screaming. She jumped and felt colder than usual she turned around and saw Jack next to her. He saw the tears in her eyes. Her hair fell over her shoulder and she shivered. He touched her face.

"You alright Elsa?"

She was still crying. Jack hugged her protective. She grabbed on to the shoulder of his sweatshirt and cried. He kissed her forehead; she felt happy for the first time in months.

"What happened to you?" She looked down at her hands which were gloved to keep her powers from coming.

She backed away from him a bit and had her arms around her stomach, started to sob and told him everything as she fell to her knees. He tried getting the chains off her. He got her ankle chains off leaving a mark. He grabbed her arm to get the chains off. He got the chains on her other arm and saw a small bump on her stomach.

"Elsa did he touch you?" Jack said in a deadly yet calm voice. She looked away from his stare. He got up and walked away hearing the others coming. He flew out of the room.

"Jack, wait!" She tried getting some sense into him but he was too far. They got a ladders but Punzie refused to go up there. They went up and left her down there. They all saw Elsa crying on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>If you were Jack and found Elsa like that what would you do or say?- K AND B㈀7㈀8<strong>

**(Ha ha, leaving off on a cliff hanger you can't stop us :p. Helsa fans not very good at convincing us to be a Helsa and no Jack and Punzie (Jackunzel) okay. She has a freaking husband so no. No we are not killing anyone yet and definitely we are keeping the kid(s) maybe comments names and gender please. My co-author will go all Percy Jackson fan-fiction on this helsa/jelsa fan-fic if you leave it up to her for names.)**


	4. Extra Chapter- Hidden

It's been a long time since I've seen the sun's rays or the moon's. I only followed and protected those close to me. Now she's bonded and chained and it's all my fault. I should've just listened to her. I looked at her limp body. Her breath scattered and shallow. I didn't mean this. I had broken my bonds long ago but I can't leave this hell hole! My life is ruined and I ruined her's too. She whimpered and I felt a tear drop. She's living an eternal hell now. I was an idiot a bigger idiot than my twin.

"Miss wake up please. You're stronger than me! I can't deal with silence its driving me insane. Please wake up," I screamed hoping to wake her up. She didn't.

She never did tell me her real name. Those people, I had been put a sleep with nightmares and hope. I watched my brothers and sisters die or was that a dream too? One more time I hope. Her bonds are getting a little weaker then I can pull them off and she'll wake up. She's here because she woke me up now its my turn. One more defeat and we'll be okay. The blackness blinded my vision and I fell again. I heard that scream again and saw those flames. My gift can me alive with little to no food. Faith my youngest sister sibling died in the cold; Hope my sister died in the heat; Chris died in the water; Joey died of blood loss; my father died in battle; my mother left me after my father died. The Mistress allowed me to follow her. Then they came after me. The Mistress told me I can survive any condition my siblings did not. That might of been her way of saying shut up and stop crying and move on.

I grabbed one of the arrows in her quiver and put the tip between the tunnels wall and the chains. It didn't break but I did mange to hit my head. A line blood fell between my eye. I looked at my hands becoming paler by the year. My hair had gotten longer red in the fire light. The fire started to die down until I waved my hand over it. The fire became bigger. I've never liked the cold, the heat, water or blood. The Mistress completely understood. Her red hair laid near the fire if you put your hand in the fire it wouldn't burn flesh or fur or hair so completely safe. When the Mistress had a job to do, she'd always leave me behind. Ever since I was young I can sense people that are near. Those people have distinct levels about them. The newest is the coldest I've been guessing for the past thousand years or has it been only days. The mistress mumbles plans sometimes but I could never pull them off. I just have to bide my time and just wait for her to wake up. My blood dropped onto my white dress. A tear dropped remembering my family. I'm just a burden to everyone around me. I wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Shut up, Sakura."

"Mis... Mistress."

"Sakura soon I promise but shut up and be quiet."

"Yes Miss." I wiped rest of the tears off.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like this chapter. Kitty doesn't know so no telling her about it. This is who we were talking about in the title just a trick see. I just thought you wanted to know who the title was about. She's dormant currently and can't do any harm. Her follower does not understand much so much is hidden from her sight. She does have a gift that she has no control over. She was put to sleep after the 'death' of her family. If you have any questions, that don't have any curses in it, don't be scared to uh pm me. Did I get that right if I did I have no clue.<strong>

**Warning: I may be moving story to Kitty.**

**Reason: I leave every so often and is away from my computer which I kind of need. SO if I ever do this I shall let you know before i do so. I wish you far well and happy reading. (See what I did there. No? okay). Bye! :) **


	5. chapter 5

**You have all waited so long. I am sooooo sorry. You may all kill me later because I admit I forgot. Plus I was watching DW love this show but they need to get ride of the new 'doctor'. Back on track, I think some SOME people took our little author notes a little too seriously. It is kind of hard to tell when you write and don't put what you really mean down. I hope you enjoy this little chapter. I put some extra things in it so Kitty no killing please. *cough Fluff cough cough.* Oh every cliche I hope I spelled that correctly. I add fluffiness to things just making sure you know. If you read anything else of mine or what I read then you should know that. Oh and 560 readers! *bounces on and off chair.* hold on... 10 minutes later... scolded by mother.**

**'Blink and you're dead. They are faster than you can believe.' Favorite line from Weeping angels. *faints* why am I soaked? Well anyway you read and I'll fine which of my brothers threw a bucket of water on to my bed. Well least they moved my kindle and computer. Sorry wasting time. Go on read don't listen to me.**

* * *

><p>Jack left assuming that Hans got Elsa pregnant. (Shut up now Helsa fans yes we know where you live.- K) He left blinded by anger and was looking for Hans. Everyone came by but Punzie refused to go up there. It gave her to many bad memories. Punzie's husband joined the group to help. Everyone nods leaving her down there. Anna ran over to Elsa crying on her shoulder.<p>

"Are you alright? You look tired; who did this?" Elsa barely could understand what Anna was saying. Elsa leans her head on Anna. Anna hugged her as hard as she could and looked at her stomach. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Elsa.

"You're..." Elsa hushed her to keep her quiet. Anna listen to Elsa and she put her hands over her mouth. Anna is completely stunned. Flynn and Kristoff look around but didn't see Jack anywhere.

"Anyone know where Jack is at this moment." She looked towards the window and saw the frost there.

"Does he know yet?" Anna asked wiping tears away from her eyes. Elsa shook her head and looked out the window. Elsa gave Kristoff a look and to get Anna out of here for a little while. Flynn got the message and escorted Anna down. Kristoff walked over to Elsa and put his hands on her shoulders. She looked at Kristoff with worry in his eyes.

"Jack left as soon as he came. He thinks Hans..." Kristoff now looked mad.

"Wait Hans kidnapped you." She nodded and put her hand on her stomach. "Right now we have you get out of here."

"Jack has the wrong idea." Elsa looked down at the floor not looking at Kristoff.

"What is he thinking?" Elsa looked away.

"He thinks it's Hans' child." She refused to let tears fall. Kristoff made her look at him.

"He didn't touch or hurt you did he?" She looked down and nodded. "So..."

"It's Jack's but he left before I could tell him." She started to tear up a bit.

"You'll be able to tell him when you see him right?" She nodded and Kristoff put his arm around her to get her stand.

"What if Jack doesn't come back?" Elsa looked down as she tried standing.

"Elsa I have no doubt in my mind that he'll come back." She leaned against his arm for support as she tried walking.

"Do you think really think that?" Kristoff kept her standing straight up as she held her stomach.

"Yes, I'm sure. He loves you and he needs time to think." She smiles and they all get to the ground.

"Kristoff please don't tell Anna about this."

Kristoff nodded as he helped Elsa down the ground. Anna is crying and again on to Elsa's shoulder. Punzie offers Elsa to ride on Maximus. They get back and Jack is no where to be found. Elsa begins to worry about him if he'll ever return. They returned back to Arendelle.

After a few days on a boat, everyone was silent except for Anna who was asking questions a mile a minute. They got to Arendelle and escorted Elsa to her room to get some rest. She lied down and shut her eyes. She felt someone cold touching her face. Though the hand was freezing it was warm on her skin. She felt his hand move away and she looked up and saw Jack there by the window. She almost cried but she fought back the tears.

"Elsa..." She smiled and sat up. Elsa saw tears down his eyes refusing to look at her afraid to see her like she was. She walked over to him and he saw her smiling.

"Jack I need to talk to you." He didn't even turn his head to her. "Jack please, I need to tell you something." She was about to cry. He turned his head from the fading lights in the kingdom.

"What is it Elsa?" He said as he wiped the tears of her face. She grabbed his hand. It was cold yet felt good against her skin.

"Jack, can I talk to you?" He looked straight in her eyes. He nodded giving up once in his life.

"I need you to understand that I hated every second there. I missed you, Anna and everyone. I was worried about the kingdom and you. I thought I'd be there and never be found." She noticed tears starting to form.

"Elsa I'll always be there for you." She smiled and nodded.

"A few days ago you asked if he touched me and he did." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I was pregnant before he came after me." Jack looked at her. She was smiling at him. "I wanted to tell you but Hans came after me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She leaned against him. She dug her hands into his sweatshirt.

"Hey Elsa you're too beautiful to cry." She looked up him. She was startled when Jack picked her up from the window seal. She smiled.

"Jack we are going great parents but..." He sat her on the edge of the bed. He didn't want her to leave his sight.

"What is it Elsa?" he looked down at her on his knees.

"Hans will be back and he doesn't know. I thought if he knew than he'd try killing me and I didn't want that." She watched his eyes and the emotions swirling inside. Anger, sadness, happiness and just being thankful in his eyes.

"You don't have to worry I'm never going to let Hans get his hands on you. He's going to get my full wrath if he puts hands on you. No one is going to touch you not if they don't want to deal with me." She smiled and she was picked up and laughed as he spun her around her room.

"Alright tuff guy..." She made a small scream.

"Sorry Elsa you alright?" He looked down at her clutching her stomach and she nodded. He set on her bed and sat her down on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him a playful kiss on the cheek. He put his hand on the side of her stomach. She laughed and set her hand over his.

"You happy Jack?" He looked surprised at the comment. "Jack you're crying." He felt the tears running down his face.

"No I'm fine you must be in a little pain." He looked down wiping his tears away.

"I'm with you Jack so I feel no pain just don't leave me here again alright." He nodded and pulled her closer to him. "You're the one who causes me the most pain." He frowns at her.

"What do you mean?" Before she could answer a knock at the door. In beats of five it was Anna who just scared her. Anna ran in to the room.

"Is something wrong Anna?" She was out of breath like she was running a mile.

"You didn't tell me it was Hans!" She hit her head against her hand. Kristoff came running in here and tried dragging her out.

"Sorry she threatened me." She shook her head as Anna was yelling at Kristoff to let go.

"I told you not to tell her Kristoff!"

"Next time I see him I'm going to kill him." Anna was cursing under her breath.

"Anna stop swearing!" She covered her mouth and ran over to Elsa.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She was on her knees in front of Elsa crying. "Don't you trust me?" Elsa about to start to cry but held back her tears.

"No Anna I trust you but I don't want you to make a mistake because you're blinded by anger. Okay Anna." She nodded and left the room and Elsa couldn't hold back her tears and turned back to Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so tired. My stomach hurts food need so much. Kitty I uploaded can have food. Come on, <strong>**help me here. Oh and I finally got that light blue in my hair. No longer sea green. Food yummy dinner tacos soon. **


	6. Chapter 8 Kitty's Chapter

**B- Hi! Sweet sweet internets. Wow over 600 readers that's just awesome. Soooo my life has been soooo boring. I'm supposed to do something but I can't remember what. It's really important and kitty and I have to do it. I can't remember the name of it. Well anyway, kitty told me to update yesterday well Friday/ Saturday morning. I went to Lake Tahoe and played fnaf with my older brother. Uh, does anyone know what to do not dying at the hands of golden Freddy? Love to know, we died on the first night. Good thing was I saw Foxy! Love Foxy, I think Kitty is coz-playing him or is it just for Halloween. Who knows? Anyways love you readers. **

**K- Get on with the chapter!**

**B- Oh sorry hope you love. Oh we were supposed to do proficiency for Job's Daughters, right. Well here it is! Peace**

* * *

><p>Elsa found herself outside by a lake watching a little boy with white hair with a hint of black. She saw herself sitting as he yelled at Jack. He hid behind her as Jack tried to catch him.<p>

"Don't let him catch me Mama." Elsa laughed as the two messed around. Jack keeled down beside her and kissed her. "Ewe Mama come on let's play please." Jack picked him up from behind her. He screamed in a playful way. She created some snow around them.

"Awww you two are so cute together." She joked with them getting up. Jack set the young boy down. She kissed Jack on the cheek. She smiled as the boy grabbed her hand.

"Mama why can't I make snow like you?" He frowned though he loved the snow. Elsa came down to his height. She smiled.

"When I was about 5 or 6 I was barely able to make a snowflake. You need to give yourself some time; you'll be able to do it one day." She moved his hair out of his eyes as his eyes shined with laughter. He hugged his mother.

Everything went black and she woke up to screaming in another room. She ran yelling for Jack remembering it was winter. He wasn't coming for a awhile. She grabbed the boy's hand. She heard him scream which was tearing her heart out of her chest. The boy disappeared calling her. His screams echoing in her ears.

She woke up in start from a nightmare. She isn't there by her side like usual. She looked around the room. It was just dark outside. The sun was barely over the side of the mountain.

"Jack." She got out of bed and went down to the kitchen and saw Jack sitting at the table.

"Good morning sweetheart, you looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you." Elsa walked over to him. "That didn't last long." Jack looked at her, "Another one." She nodded and Jack opened his arms then Elsa sat on his lap. "What was it about this time?"

"I don't want to talk about." He pulled her a little closer.

"I love you." He whispered into her hair.

"I love you too, Jack." She pulled away and kissed him. "What do you want to do today?"

"I have the perfect day planned out." He looked into her eyes.

"Really what are we doing then?" She smiled. Jack got a little over dramatic.

"We're going on a picnic today." He said over excited. She giggled to herself.

"So where are is picnic going to be." She smiled looking up at Jack thinking to himself.

"The northern Mountain," he acted like that was obviously. Later they headed out to the northern Mountain and had a picnic. After the picnic Jack helped Elsa off the ground.

"So what are going to do next."

"Ice skating," Jack help Elsa up.

"Okay," Elsa and Jack walk to the lake and made skates. They skated for a hour when Jack got hit with a snowball

"You're on". He threw a snowball at Elsa. They had a snowball fight for a couple of hours then Jack went behind Elsa and hug her. Elsa yelp in pain.

"Sorry," and Jack pulled away for a second. Elsa turned to him.

"How is it?" Jack carefully set her hand on her side.

"Healing for the most part." He pulled his hand back.

"That's good." Elsa hugged him and buried her head in shoulder.

"Promise me you'll never leave me." Jack hugged her back.

"I promise," he said in her. They stayed close to each other not letting go. The sun started to set and Jack pulled away from Elsa then got on one knee.

"Elsa I love you with all of my heart and I don't know where I'd be without you. Will you marry me?" She was shocked but nodded tears threatened to flow. Jack got up to spin her around carefully.

"I love you Elsa." She smiled with her head on his chest.

"I love you too Jack." He put Elsa down and slipped a ring on. It was a silver band with icy blue diamonds and a red heart stone.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you know how hard it is to make Kitty's writing make sense. If you don't know me, I am a major grammar freak. She hardly puts any punctuation and does this " I ". It's just, grrr, anyway this may have something to do with my mother being an English teacher. Plus I love correcting mistakes in books so eh. <strong>

**Soo can some explain to me. Why the hell there's a Helsa fandom? I don't know if you watched the same movie as I did but he tried killing her TWICE. I really want to know here. Either I'm obvious or you're insane. Just saying. Oh those who don't know me. I take insane as a compliment. **

**Love, books, fanfics, tv shows, and movies:**

**Bunny**


	7. Chapter 11 kill 'em

_Bunny_: hi everyone

_Kitty_: they have stones

_Bunny_: we've got angels, weeping angels.

_Kitty_: I got my swords, knives, hunting knives, and guns.

_Bunny_: maybe we should explain.

_Kitty_: I am the sea I will not be restrained.

_Bunny_: and I am the ocean you will bow down to me.

_Kitty_: they've got guns.

_Bunny_: we got Demigods.

_Kitty_: they've got fangirls.

_Bunny_: and we've their OTPs hostage.

_Kitty_: maybe I can hit the leader and they'll go down.

_Bunny_: we aren't hurting anyone you hear!

_Kitty_: they'll kill us!

_Bunny_: not if we explain.

_Kitty_: explaining is for the weak!

_Bunny_: shut up and put your head down.

_Kitty_: I'll explain you'll sugar coat it.

_Bunny_: I will not.

_Kitty_: you are a complete innocent.

_Bunny_: you have not seen what I've read or what I've seen in life, but go ahead.

_Kitty_: you have not seen the things I've read.

_Bunny_: you're reading fifty shades of frost right now as I'm typing. Now shut up and explain!

_Kitty_: you aren't my mother.

_Bunny_: I have a kindle with a tons of books.

_Kitty_: I have all the ideas and a fanfic almost complete in my head

_Bunny_: you have no ******* details and you barely help me! So shut up with the flipping fanfics and explain.

_Kitty_: whatever. anyways Bunny's brothers made us lose everything we had so we have to rewrite and we went back at look and this was our first fanfic together. We weren't very happy with it so we are going to rewrite it and change a few things. It'll still have petty much the same things but just small things change. Like way Hans did what he did but still does it and the time will be stranded and as clear as possible. Again we are very sorry but this also showed what we should have done in the first place.

_Bunny_: um we might completely change the story but small changes might be an understatement again we'll see what happens.

_Kitty_: do you want to die

_Bunny_: no but then again I could kick your butt.

_Kitty_: I can shot a gun which is faster then a bow and arrow. Soooo...

_Bunny_: I got lot of siblings, aunts, and uncles on my side, sweetie. You don't think I know how to shoot. I might be able to use a bow and arrow but that's because I don't like killing if you try I'm full shot.

_Kitty_: you grew up with brothers about your age mine was 10 years older then me and I have to know how to fight because of the school I go to and all my friends can fight and I need to be strong for p.e

_Bunny_: seven uncles that think being tough and smart is the best think you can have. I can kick all their butts across the lawn and I can shoot a bird in flight like ******* Katniss. Just think what I can do with a gun! Rant over I'm tired now.

_Kitty_: *roll eyes* go get your sleep. You'll need it. And love you. Now about that gh story I only need a few more chapters... I think.

_Bunny_: are we even planning a gh story or fanfic?

_Kitty_: I have the thing in my head. Everything...

_Bunny_: Let's just finish the Jelsa and Jampa one and this one.

_Kitty_: ok but my mind like to add on to it we can later. I going to sleep. Sooooooooo...

_Bunny_: Az is coming tomorrow dear gods help me.

_Kitty_: no one can help you.

_Bunny_: kill me now.

_Kitty_: can't I need you so I won't let you.

_Bunny_: ...

_Kitty_: Bunny?

_Bunny_: ...

_Kitty_: _*looks at her*_ of course you're asleep and a wolf. You are a strange one Bunny. Why is your name Bunny when you turn into a wolf?!

_Bunny_: wait! I'm not even packed! I can't sleep!

_Kitty_: so do I. Fanfiction?

_Bunny_: sure.

**Readers: GET TO WORK!**

_Bunny and Kitty: Fine!_

_Kitty_: Bye wonderful readers I'll try to make sure bunny update as least once a month. I hope.

_Bunny_: as long as I remember! :)

_Kitty_: go to my wattpad and let me know if it wasn't updated in 6 weeks. It is **riptide77**.

_Bunny_: you're weird but see ya later!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Sorry that I'm late. I'm actually visiting all you Az people. With my brothers and soon to meet baby sister. A strange thing my family but anyway Kitty went to GB (for those who don't know that's grand bethel) and I here. Join 83 and we'll meet. We don't like drama! Who does anyway.<strong>_

_**Kitty: you're late again!**_

_**Not my fault I have terrible memory.**_

_**Kitty: excuses.**_

_**I'll just delete and replace the chapters swear on my life as fangirl, jobie, and long time girl scout. **_


End file.
